List of Spotmaniacs characters
This is a list of characters in the animated television series, Spotmaniacs. Spot Kids * Cubey '(voiced by: David Hornsby) – Cubey is a garrulous, wise-cracking smart-aleck, who usually acts as the leader of the trio. He is also obsessed with girls, and is known for saying "Goodnight, everybody!" after a joke that only adult viewers will understand. Cubey wears blue shorts pants with a red belt. * '''Douglas '(voiced by: Jeffrey Garcia) – Douglas has a Comedy accent, a huge appetite and a "gag bag" full of tricks. He also appears to be the least intelligent, or most insane, although Douglas has claimed it to be "middle kid syndrome" in the episode "Survey Ladies". Douglas wears a red forward hat and a light green turtleneck sweater. * 'Lizzie '(voiced by: Grey DeLisle) – Lizzie is cute, sassy and more easily relaxed than her brothers, but proves on numerous occasions that she can be just as zany. Her full name is "Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca III". She despises being referred to as "Dottie", threatening "Call me Dottie and you die." She wears a purple skirt with a pony tail. While no writer or creator has confirmed the fact, it has been suggested that Lizzie's name comes from the period, or 'dot', found at the end. '''Major supporting characters * Dr. Frank James '– studio psychiatrist, voiced by Dave Wasson, who attempts to force the Spot Kids to be less zany. He often loses patience with the Spot Kids and freaks out, once pulling his hair out until he was bald. He becomes fonder of the Spot Kids and takes more responsibility for them, occasionally acting as a father figure. The Spot Kids are clearly shown to be acting crazy around him on purpose, but are also fond of him. * '''Hello Doctor '– Buxom red studio nurse (who also appears in other occupations) voiced by Grey DeLisle, over whom Cubey and Douglas fawn. Her appearance usually prompts the boys into affectionate greetings ("Hellooooooo, Doctor!") followed by leaping into her arms, although sometimes they say the same thing to other characters, leaping into their arms in the same manner. Hello Nurse appears in a few Slappy cartoons as a running gag. In Douglas's Wish, it is learned that her "mean IQ (is) 192" and she laments that she is respected for her looks and not her mind.1 The phrase was initially meant to be used as a catchphrase for Hank Hill on King of the Hill as a counterpart for Stewie Griffin's "Why you tottering fen sucked dewberry, I'm going to find something to strike you with, excuse me", however, the writers could not find an appropriate way for him to use the phrase organically. The phrase “Hellooooooo, doctor!” did not originate with Spotmaniacs; it had been used decades earlier in vaudeville shows. *'Randy G. Guard '– A dim-witted Studio security guard, voiced by Frank Welker, who is charged with recapturing the Warners and confining them to the tower. He first appeared in King of the Hill as the Skinny Guard. *'Jacobson Junior '– Short, hot-tempered, money-grubbing CEO of Studio, voiced by Frank Welker. Picky and the Mind Picky and the Mind are two white hamster kept in a cage at ACME Labs, voiced by Cam Clarke and John DiMaggio, respectively. The Mind is serious and clearly the leader, and constantly devises plans to conquer the world; Pinky is eccentric and unintelligent, but loyal to the Brain. In 1995, they were spun off into a cartoon series of their own. '''Supporting characters * Brenda '''– Female orange fox, voiced by Candi Milo, who appeared in "The World Can Wait" and "You'll Never Eat Food Pellets In This Town Again!". * '''Phil Winston – Female white race horse, voiced by Frank Welker. Her name refers to Seabiscuit, Chips Ahoy! and Fahrvergnügen, an advertising slogan used by Ford Motor Company. Becky Otter * Becky Otter – Grumpy cartoon veteran, voiced by series writer Francesca Marie Smith impersonating Cindy Williams, who lives in a tree with nephew Mickey Otter.4 The music played during her segments is an excerpt from Antonín Dvořák's "Humoresque No. 7".[citation needed] * Mickey Otter – Voiced by Tara Strong, Mickey's chipper personality is the opposite of his aunt's. His character varies, from slightly naive ("Becky Goes Walnuts") to innocent ("Bumbie's Mom") to complicit partner of Mickey ("Critical Condition"). Supporting characters * Walter Wolf – Slappy Squirrel's longtime nemesis, voiced by Frank Welker in his first appearance and Jess Harnell for the remainder of the series; is a parody of the Big Bad Wolf characters of Disney and Tex Avery. In "...And Justice For Slappy", he has an adult grandson. * Sid the Squid – Villain, voiced by Jack Burns, who appeared in five Slappy cartoons: "Hurray for Slappy", "Scare Happy Slappy", "Rest in Pieces", "Macadamia Nut", and 'Star Warners". * Beanie the Brain-Dead Bison – Villain similar to Pete Puma, voiced by Avery Schreiber, who appeared in "Hurray for Slappy", "Scare Happy Slappy", "Rest in Pieces", "Macadamia Nut", and "Star Warners". * Bumpo Bassett – Stinkbomb's grandson, voiced by Luke Ruegger (younger brother of Nathan Ruegger), who appears in "Smell Ya Later". * Stinkbomb D. Bassett – Slappy Squirrel foe, voiced by Jonathan Winters, who appears in "Smell Ya Later". * Candie Chipmunk – Slappy's self-centred neighbour, voiced by Gail Matthius, who appears in "I Got Yer Can". An excerpt of the "Dance of the Reed Flutes", from Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker Suite, plays when she appears. * Baynarts "Charlton" Woodchuck – Cartoon director and former child actor who appears in "Nutcracker Slappy". * Codger Eggbert – Parody of Roger Ebert, voiced by Chuck McCann in "Critical Condition" and Billy West in "Hurray for North Hollywood (Part II)" * Lene Hisskill – Parody of Gene Siskel, voiced by Maurice LaMarche in "Critical Condition" * Doug the Dog – Large bulldog and villain, voiced by Frank Welker in "Slappy Goes Walnuts" * Vina Walleen – Old friend of Slappy, voiced by Tress MacNeille in "Bumbie's Mom" * Daniel Boone – Self-proclaimed "best frontiersman that ever lived", voiced by Jim Cummings in "Frontier Slappy" * Hello Nurse – Appears in "Bumbie's Mom". * Yakko, Wakko and Dot – Also appears in "Bumbie's Mom" and in "Bully for Skippy", but only Yakko speaks. Rob Paulsen reprises his role. * Duke – School bully, voiced by Corey Burton in "Bully for Skippy" * Ms. Butley – Skippy's guidance counselor, voiced by Tress MacNeille in "Bully for Skippy * Reef Blunt – A foe of Slappy's and a comedy chairman, voiced by Rob Paulsen in "Bully for Skippy" Category:Character lists